A Forgotten Bond
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: There was a single bond that no one in Mystic Falls knew of...A bond that began to form years ago...A bond that was forced to be forgotten on a horrific night. A bond that Damon misses...A bond that Liz would miss...if she remembered it.
1. Journey To The Past

As a little girl, Elizabeth Forbes had a friend…A best friend that people thought was just imaginary. No one knew who or what he really was…

It all began in _1976_…

* * *

Playing in her backyard, little Elizabeth Anderson noticed a man looming in the shadows. Curiously, she walked over to him and smiled, "Hi."

The man cleared his throat and straightened as he saw the little girl approaching, she couldn't have been more than four years old. He crouched down to her level and smiled kindly to her, "Hi, Liz."

She smiled, delighted that he knew her name, "Hi! Why'd you call me Liz?"

"Well, Elizabeth Anderson is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" He asked with a small smirk playing at his lips.

She giggled, "I like the name Liz better, I'll make everyone else call me that from now on…What's your name?"

"I'm Damon." He said as he held his hand out to her.

She smiled and took his hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet you…Where do you live? I've never seen you before and my dad says I should know everyone here."

"I'm visiting." He said as he stood. "Where are your parents anyway?"

She shrugged, "At the police station I think. He likes to work a lot. And Mom…Well, she left when I was a baby."

"Well I'm sorry…But I'll tell you something…Whenever you need me, I'll be right here." He said with a smile.

"Really? My sisters won't see you?" She asked with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, as if presenting a challenge.

He chuckled, "Nope. Only you, Liz. I promise."

She giggled, "Yay! Well, I gotta go get ready. My sisters want to go to the park and meet their boyfriends. Bye!" She said before running into her house, her pigtails flying wildly behind her.

Damon Salvatore smiled a bit and ran away from the house, he had no idea why he promised the little founder that he'd be there for her. He wasn't there for anyone, why would he be for a little girl?

There was only two reasons why he came back into town, one was the hectic years he had spent in New York. And the other was…curiosity.

He had checked in on this house, and the other founders, every few months now. He had grown curious, the date of the comet still decades away, yet he wanted to know as much as he could about this generation of founders; this generation would be the leaders when the time of the comet came.

He had noticed that the patriarch of the Anderson family neglected his girls. The older two would always be out with friends and leave little Elizabeth on her own in the house. Both the older two were twins fourteen years older than Elizabeth, they didn't pay much attention to her; Elizabeth was a surprise that no one was really fond of. Damon suspected this was why their mother left them. She probably didn't know how to handle another child so long after her eldest two. She couldn't handle it and ran away.

Damon lost his mother, she was taken from him, at a young age and for him Liz's mother was nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a parent. If a mother could willingly run away from her child, she had no business being a mother in the first place. So many mothers had been torn away from their children, and he found it revolting that mothers could walk away from their children so easily.

He knew that was why he felt he needed to be there for the young Anderson girl. Even if she was just a child, he knew the pain she felt and didn't think she, a child, deserved it.

Walking into the newly established _Mystic Grille, _Damon sat at the bar and ordered a tall glass of bourbon. After the past years, he needed a break and it looked like this new place in his hometown would help him.

* * *

_1977_

Sitting on the ground underneath the maple tree in her backyard, Liz Forbes cried her eyes out. Her sisters had just left for college and she was alone in the house completely. Her father was still at work and it was eight o'clock at night, she was five years old, she was hungry and she didn't know how to cook.

She was hugging her knees and crying, Damon had been visiting her nearly every day and today, when she needed her friend the most, he was nowhere to be found.

Just as she was about to run back inside and sleep, she heard him walking through the woods. She turned and wiped her tears, "Damon!" She called out as she walked toward the edge of the woods.

He came out of the shadows and walked to her, "Hey, Liz…Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and sat down, "They forgot about me."

He frowned and sat beside her, "They didn't forget, they just think you're strong enough to take care of yourself."

"But I'm five! I barely know how to walk home from school! How am I supposed to know how to stay home alone and feed myself?!" She nearly shouted, making Damon laugh as she threw her hands up.

She glared at him and he stopped laughing, "Sorry…Are you hungry?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Then let's go inside and I'll cook for you." He said as he picked her up and set her on his shoulders. "But you have to invite me in."

"Why do I have to invite you in? Daddy says that I shouldn't." She said as she played with his hair while looking down at him.

"It's because I can't get in anywhere if no one invites me in." He said, hoping he didn't have to explain further.

"Are you a vampire? Is that why no one else is supposed to see you? Why you have to be invited in? Daddy tells me stories about them." She asked him curiously.

He smiled a little, she was smart for a five year old, "Yeah I am. Are you scared?" He asked her, scared that she'd run away screaming to the council.

"Nope. I think Daddy is ridiculous with his stories. Not all vampires can be bad. You're nice." She said as they approached her front door. "You can come in, Damon."

He opened the front door and stepped inside, "I'm nice only to you, Liz."

"I think you can be nice to everyone…You're just too proud to show it." She said, imitating his smirk, making him laugh.

"You're so smart, it's scary." He said before setting her down and walking to the kitchen, planning to make her a proper meal.

* * *

_1982_

"Happy Birthday, Liz!" Damon said as he came out of the woods, holding a wrapped gift and holding it out to an excited ten year old Liz.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" She scolded lightly while taking the gift anyway before hugging him. He hugged her back and messed her hair, "New headband?"

She nodded, "Yup! And a new dress that Miranda, Kelly and Abby bought for me." She said before spinning, the polka dots on her dress standing out.

"It's perfect. Now open your gift!" He said as he sat on the grass and she sat beside him while ripping the paper off the gift.

She giggled when she saw what was in the box, "My own leather jacket?"

"Yup. Now you can stop wanting to wear mine." Damon said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "You're just rude and don't like to share."

"Yeah, but I'm still your best friend."

"It's kinda sad for you…You're a one hundred plus year old vampire and your best friend is a ten year old." She said with a sarcastic smirk.

He fake glared at her and crossed his arms, "You don't have to be a brat. I can take the jacket back."

"You love me too much!" She said with a giggle as she put the jacket on.

"Debatable. I might care way less for you than I show." He said, and laughed as she frowned, "I'm joking, Liz."

She looked at him with crocodile tears in her eyes and her lower lip quivered.

"Aw, I didn't mean it Liz. Don't cry." He groaned as he made to hug her and was shocked as she began to laugh.

"I totally tricked you!" She said, still laughing while he glared.

He crossed his arms again and kept glaring at her, "You are a brat."

"Yeah but I'm still your best friend." She giggled, before jumping up when she heard her father's car. "I gotta go…How do I explaint he jacket?"

"Tell him that Forbes guy bought it for you. I'll make sure Forbes thinks he did."

"Don't compel Billy, I like him and I want it to be real." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine. Tell him Richard Lockwood did and I'll do what I was planning for _Billy._" Damon told her as he picked up the wrapping paper.

"Okay. See ya later, Damon!" She said as she hugged him then ran inside.

If Stefan saw him now, he knew that he'd be getting made fun of big time. His best friend was a kid…How bad could that be?

He didn't really mind though…Kids aren't judgmental or backstabbing like the older humans…

* * *

_1987_

Walking home from school, a fifteen year old Liz was wiping her tears as she clutched her books, today was a bad day. She had a huge fight with Bill and wanted nothing more than to go home and cry, to either Damon or her pillow, she didn't care.

"Liz!" She heard someone calling for her and turned around, seeing Miranda Sommers running up to her with little Jenna running behind her. "Liz, are you okay? That fight was pretty bad."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Miranda…I'm fine…" She said a little breathless as her tears kept coming.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. I'll have Grayson and Richard gang up on Bill. I promise." She said as she hugged Liz.

Liz just stood there, crying and still holding her books, "He said I act too much like a guy all because I wanna be sheriff one day…He's just being mean and I hate him for it."

"Aw you know you don't hate him. It's okay to fight with your boyfriend, believe me, it does wonders in the sex department." Miranda whispered the last bit in her ear, making Liz laugh.

"Bill and I haven't yet…He says he wants to wait." Liz said with a blush.

"Well, that's kind of romantic."

"What's romantic?" Jenna's little voice sounded from behind them.

Liz pulled away from Miranda, who was about to speak, when a very familiar voice sounded from behind Liz, making her smile.

"You will find out what it means when you are in high school and fall in love with a Fell, a Lockwood or a Gilbert." Damon said with his trademark smirk.

Jenna made a face, "Ew. I hate Logan Fell, I hate Mason Lockwood and John Gilbert is a jerk. I won't date any of them."

Liz laughed a little, while Miranda looked at Damon up and down and smiled, "Hi, I'm Miranda Sommers."

"This is Damon, my…friend from out of town." Liz explained as she wiped any traces of tears from her cheeks, but Damon still noticed.

"I didn't know anyone new was in town. How long are you staying?" Miranda asked, curious.

"Not entirely sure yet." Damon said with a sly smile.

Liz smiled back at him and scratched the back of her neck, "I should go home…" She said before walking away.

Damon watched her, concerned and looked at both Miranda and Jenna, "You both will forget that you ever met me. Go home and do your homework." He compelled them before running after Liz.

Liz turned when she heard him approaching, "Did you compel them? I don't want them telling their parents and the council getting involved with the newbie. It could be dangerous for you."

"I know, I compelled them. I'm surprised they aren't on vervain." Damon said as he walked beside her, looking back and seeing the Sommers girls walking away to their house.

"Well not all of us can have an over-protective vampire best friend." Liz said as she sniffed and kept walking.

"Careful with the use of the 'v' word, Liz…And what happened? What did Bill do?" Damon asked as he stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

She sniffed and wiped her tears, "He says that I'm too much like a guy. I talked with him about how I want to be the town sheriff and protect everyone in this town and he called me a guy. He said that I need to do more girly things, like try out for Miss Mystic like Miranda or join cheerleading like Miranda and Abby. He even said that he'd be okay if I slept around with guys like Kelly does." She said as she started to cry again.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, "He's a dick that doesn't deserve you. I bet you anything that he's secretly gay and you being the independent young woman that you are makes him feel more emasculated and he hates it 'cause it ruins his cover."

She laughed a little at that, "Maybe…I don't know…He's just mean."

"Do you want me to kick his ass? I can do that and make him forget it." Damon offered, still hugging her.

Her only response was a laugh.

* * *

_1990_

"We did it!" An eighteen year old Liz cheered as she hugged her friends Miranda, Abby and Kelly at their graduation.

Miranda giggled then ran to Grayson who was busy hugging his family, while Abby and Kelly wandered off to talk to each other, leaving Liz alone.

Liz looked around and couldn't see her father or sisters, but she saw Bill in the far back talking to one of the Fells. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, with a wide smile, she hugged her true best friend, "Damon you came!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said as he hugged her back. "I got you a little gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything, I told you that." She told him, reminding him of when she was a kid.

"Well you're gonna take it and where it anyway." He said as he pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket and gave it to her.

She opened it and smiled as she saw a simple necklace in it, it was an oval with another small oval piece with a crystal in it, "This is perfect, Damon."

"I'm glad you like it…Look at the back of it." He said with a smile and she looked and tears clouded her eyes.

"Forbes Girl?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, "It's not the actual wedding present. But it fits your new married life."

She giggled and hugged him, "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome…Maybe you can even pass it down to your little girl one day." He said as he hugged her back.

"I will. I already have her name picked out for her, Caroline Isabella Forbes." She said with a smile.

"Are you pregnant and failed to tell me?" He asked, slightly confused.

She shook her head a little, "No. I just started planning already. You know how I am."

"A control freak…who may or may not be on crack." He joked while she mock punched him.

He smiled, happy for his best friend…She was happy he was there for her and wanted nothing more than for him to be there with her for many years.

* * *

_1991_

"Bill, we can work through this, I don't want to fight anymore! It's not good for me right now!" A nineteen year old Liz shouted at her husband.

"Why!? All you're doing is putting yourself in danger by signing up for this! You're not gonna be sheriff and that's that! I've told you this so many times!" He shouted back at her.

"It's my dream, Bill! If you loved me, you'd let me live my dream!" She shouted and put a hand on her stomach.

"What about my dreams!? I wanted a wife that was here and took care of me! A wife and kids! But all you do is go out with Miranda and Abby or go to school or the shooting range! I'm sick of it, Liz!"

She took a deep breath and was just fed up, she squeezed her shut tight before shouting at the top of her lungs, "I'M PREGNANT!" She stared at his shocked face for a beat for huffing and crossing her arms, "I've been trying to tell you but all you do is lash out at me!"

Bill stared at her for a moment then sighed and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry…Everything's just been so hectic…I didn't mean to yell at you for this…I know it's what you want, I just can't imagine you working as a cop…It's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like we live in New York, Bill. It's Mystic freaking Falls, nothing bad ever happens here! The biggest threat I'll get is falling off a tree while rescuing a cat!"

He sighed and shook his head, "I can't do this right now." He said before walking away.

She watched with her mouth hanging open as she watched him walk out of their house, her childhood home…She just told him that she was pregnant and he just left…

She shook her head and leaned against the wall, tears in her eyes as she slid down the wall and sat there. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and began to cry.

Reaching for the house phone, she dialed the hotel that Damon practically lived in, he answered on the first ring, "You okay?"

She sniffed and sighed, "No…I told him, Damon and he just left…We were fighting and I told him and he walked out like it was nothing. He doesn't want this baby…"

"I'm on my way over." He said before hanging up.

No more than a minute later, he was sitting right next to her, "I'm sure he's just shocked…He'll come around, don't worry."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I hope you're right."

"It'll be okay…Trust the all-knowing vampire best friend." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She nodded a little and closed her eyes, resting against him. Slowly, she fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to bed.

He honestly hated Bill and wanted nothing more than to snap his neck for all he's done to Liz, but he knew that she loved him and knew that he couldn't hurt him.

He stayed watch as she slept in her bed, and when he heard Bill come home, he went downstairs and pushed him against a wall. "You will be kind and loving to Liz from now on. You will love this baby and protect her for as long as you live. If you ever hurt them, I will come and rip your neck apart. Understand?" He said, compelling him.

A compelled Bill nodded numbly, "I understand."

"Good. Now you will forget seeing me tonight…But always remember my words." He said before leaving the house.

Bill, who remember nothing of seeing Damon, walked upstairs and laid in bed with Liz and placed his hand on her stomach, falling in love with this baby already.

* * *

_1993_

"They won't tell me why he's here. They just said that a vampire went to the Gilberts and scared the hell out of them. Damon, I'm scared for Caroline." A twenty-one year old Liz whispered to her best friend as they both watched a one year old Caroline eating in her highchair.

He sighed, "Maybe he's coming for me…I have a lot of enemies and they could track me. They could figure out how close we are." He said as he put his head in his hands.

"That may not be the case…We can take care of the vampire…Just, don't start blaming yourself." She said as she put her hand on his.

"I think it's best if I leave…Just for a couple years…I'll keep in touch, but I'll stay away. See how it goes…" He said with a sigh.

She shook her head, "No. You can't leave me here."

"I have to, to protect you and Caroline." He said exasperatedly.

"No. We've dealt with you being a secret friend all these years, you're not leaving now."

He groaned, "Fine. I'll stick around but only you will see me, and it will be very secretly. Not even Caroline can see me anymore, if she does any vampire can ask about me and she, being innocent, would say whatever."

She sighed and nodded a little, "Okay…I just don't want to lose you…I need you in my life."

He nodded a little and hugged her, "I'll keep you guys safe…I promise."

She smiled a little and hugged him back, that was all she wanted.

* * *

_1998_

"What?!" Damon nearly shouted as he stared at his twenty-six year old best friend, she was sitting on the ground in the woods crying her eyes out.

"He says he's gay! That he was only with me to try and see if he could be straight! He says he wants a divorce because he is now in a fully committed relationship with some guy named Steven from Georgia." Liz explained as she put her head in her hands. "He's packing everything now and Caroline just keeps asking questions! I don't know what to do!"

"Just let him go. I told you from the start that he doesn't deserve you! And I so called him being gay, back when you were a teenager. Just let him go, you've been taking care of Caroline for years now by yourself. Him leaving doesn't change that you're capable of taking care of your daughter." He explained as he looked at her.

She sniffed, "I love him." She whimpered as she wiped her tears.

"I know…But if you love him, you have to let him go and be happy." He said as he kneeled in front of her.

She sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I keep dumping all my problems on you…"

"Hey, I'm the best friend. It comes with my job." He said with a small smile.

She sniffed again, "You and Caroline are all I have left."

"I know…Which is why I'm sticking around and why you are to go home and take care of that little girl."

"Is that compulsion?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." He scoffed before standing and helping her up.

"Jerk…Okay, I'm going home now." She said before hugging him, "Thanks for everything Damon…I love you."

He smiled a little and hugged her back, "Of course…I love you too."

Neither have been properly loved before, they both found their best friend in each other. The only thing the other needed was a committed significant other and they'd truly find happiness.

* * *

_2006_

"I can't keep doing this. She hates me!" A thirty-four year old Liz said in a sad tone as they sat in her living room, drinking.

"She doesn't hate you…It's just a stage." Damon reasoned as he set his glass down.

"She says I'm never there for her…That I work too much." She sighed.

"You're just protecting the town…She'll understand one day, trust me." He said, trying to cheer her up.

She sighed and nodded a little, "I hope you're right, Damon…I miss her."

"I know…It'll get better, just trust me."

"I always do." She said with a smile.

* * *

_2009_

"You can't leave! You promise, Damon!" A thirty-seven year old Liz shouted at him, her abandonment issues showing.

"My brother is coming into town, Liz! I don't know what he's really capable of! If he knows I let myself bond with people, have a family here, he could take that away just to hurt me! I know him! He may not kill you, but he'll try to turn you against me! I have to leave!" Damon told her one day while Caroline was at school.

"What about Caroline?!"

"She doesn't even know me! I have barely even seen her in her eighteen years of life! She won't miss me."

"But I will!" She shouted at him.

"Not if you don't remember me." He said with a sigh and watched as she paled and her eyes grew wide.

"No. No! I'm not letting you compel me to forget you, Damon!"

He went up to her and held her face in his hands, "It's for your own good…For your safety and Caroline's…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, "No…Please, Damon…Don't do this."

He sighed and looked into her tear soaked eyes, "You're going to forget every memory you have ever had of me. You're not going to remember meeting me. You believed what your father wanted you to. Vampires are evil. You need to protect Caroline from them at all costs. Do you understand?" He compelled her with tears in his own eyes.

Her tears suddenly ceased and a dazed look crossed her features, "I understand."

"I hope you know how much I love you…And how much I'm going to miss you…I'm sorry, Liz." He said as a single tear escaped his eye, she blinked and when she opened her eyes, he was gone…Who was there to begin with?

He watched as she sat and watched a little tv, his heart breaking as he realized that she would never call him again. With a shake of his head, he sped away.

* * *

_That same night…May 23__rd__ 2009_

Walking down the road, Damon felt his heart breaking slowly as he mulled over what he just did…He compelled his best friend to forget about him.

She'd never call for him when she was scared…Would never run to him when there was a problem…Would never hug him again…He compelled her to think of vampires as evil…He changed her and tears danced in his eyes as he realized that the Liz he knew was, for a lack of a better word, dead…He technically killed the Liz he knew. And he hated himself for it…But it was for her protection.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ He thought to himself as he laid down on the ground, not really caring that he was in the middle of the road.

He stared up at the sky and wondered…If he were to compel Liz to forget his last compulsion, would it work?

His thoughts were halted as he heard a voice…_her _voice…Katherine…

* * *

_Playlist_

_I Run To You - Lady Antebellum_

_My Best Friend - Tim McGraw  
_

_You Don't Know Her Like I Do - Brantley Gilbert_

_Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day_

* * *

**A/N: This idea just planted itself inside my head and I spent all day writing it...I know Damon may seem OOC but this is when his switch was ON without Stefan breathing down his neck and reminding him of his mistakes.  
**

**And I know many people will say "Well why did he do what he did to Caroline?!" Well...I like to think that after he compelled Liz to forget him then seeing "Katherine" but it not being her, just broke him and he shut it off. Which is why we get Season 1 Damon.**

**I tried to make Liz's life parallel to Caroline's in a way...Like mother like daughter. I'm sure you catch quite a few parallels.**

**And I read on the TVD Wiki page that Liz had two unnamed sisters, hence the twins. Believe me, it was hard to create Liz's backstory! But I managed fairly well, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

**_A bit of trivia that I love xD _  
**

**Liz's maiden name, which has never been mentioned in the show, I looked at the "hit list" Evil!Alaric had of the founders' council and saw the last name Anderson in it and chose that one :)**

**_The reason that Liz is called that, instead of Elizabeth, is because Damon just thought Elizabeth was a mouthful haha._**

**_I added a middle name for Caroline, because in the novels it is Beula, so I kinda tweaked it, hope you like it._**

**_And the necklace Damon gave Liz as a graduation present is the necklace that Caroline wears in the Pilot episode ;)_**

* * *

**I hope you all like this! Please leave your reviews!  
**

**I love you all!**

**-WeirdOne**


	2. She's In Transition

_Present Day _

"She hurt my mom, Stefan…" Caroline whispered in near agony as she looked at her best friend, remembering how Elena shoved Liz Forbes into the wall earlier today.

Damon, who had been listening from the hall, walked in quickly and kneeled in front of Caroline, "What happened to your mom?" He asked in concern, shocking the young vampire.

She opened her mouth a little and shook her head, "Elena shoved her into a wall, I'm not sure really what happened."

Damon walked back out of the room, followed closely by Stefan and Caroline.

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked as he moved to stand in front of Damon.

"To check on Liz." Damon said as he tried to walk around him, when Caroline grabbed his arm.

"She's fine. She went home right after Elena left." Caroline explained, taking note of the fear evident in Damon's eyes.

"That doesn't matter, Caroline. Elena is literally capable of anything right now, she tried to kill you. She could go after Liz without hesitation." Damon told them, already fearing the worst.

Caroline stared at him in confusion, "Why do you care? We all know you don't really care for her."

"You have no idea how much I care for Liz." Damon said through gritted teeth, shocking both of them.

He made to walk around them, but Caroline kept blocking his way and Damon became fed up, "Caroline Isabella Forbes, move now." He said in an authoritative tone.

Caroline's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, "How…How do you know my middle name? No one knows that…" She whispered in shock as she wracked her brain, she heard him say that before, she knew she did…But how?

"I'm just full of surprises." He said before taking advantage of her shock and walked around her, racing out of the house and to Liz's house.

* * *

Elena was walking out of the Forbes' house in a leisurely pace, a smirk on her face as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth. Her smirk grew wider as she saw Damon running up.

Damon stopped short as he saw Elena with the blood on her mouth, "What did you do?"

"Now Caroline knows what it's like to lose both parents. We all are even now. Maybe now she'll stop her lecturing me and focus on her own loneliness." Elena said before speeding away, planning on draining a few more people.

With her words, Damon felt his dead heart clench and he ran into the house, "Liz!" He kept shouting, looking for her and freezing in his tracks when he saw her standing in the living room, a bite mark in her neck, blood dribbling out of her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

Damon tried desperately to hear her heartbeat and dropped to his knees in front of her as he realized that she was dead. "Liz, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" He said as he began to cry and pulled her into his arms, holding her gently and cradling her head.

It was in that moment, as Damon was crying over Liz's dead body, that Caroline and Stefan ran in.

It took Caroline a second before she realized what happened, "Is she…She's…Oh my god!" She started to cry and her knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground.

Stefan just stared in shock for a moment before bending down and holding a sobbing Caroline, "It's gonna be okay, Care…It'll be okay."

Damon, angered by Stefan's words, slowly put Liz's body down and closed her eyes gently. He looked at Stefan and glared, "It's not going to be okay. She's dead, Stefan. Liz…Liz is dead and…" He pushed himself away from Liz and leaned against the nearest wall and held his head in his hands, "I…I failed. I failed her in every way possible. I couldn't protect either of them, even though I promised her. I couldn't stop her from being hurt. I couldn't keep my promises to her. It was supposed to be to protect her and all I did was bring her into this mess. I should've left the moment I met her. I never should've stayed…She'd be alive if I had just stayed away."

Stefan stared at him in confusion, "Damon…Just calm down…"

Caroline wiped her tears and looked at Damon, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Damon didn't say anything else, he just ran out of the house, his grief consuming him. Stefan followed him, not understanding a word he was saying, but needing to help him anyway.

Caroline sat there, next to her mother's body and cried, hugging her knees to her chest and cried.

* * *

Damon fell to the ground in front of the house and started crying again, images of her happy and smiling face taking over his mind.

He could see every memory he had of her and his heart broke a little more each time. He saw her spinning around in her birthday dress, he saw her wearing his jacket as a child and laughing because it was too big, he saw her running up to him on her wedding day and he could still feel her arms around him.

"Damon…" Stefan sighed, not really knowing what to tell him.

He just kept crying, Stefan hadn't seen him cry this much since he got the call that Alaric was dead…He had no idea Liz meant this much to him…

"She was my best friend…I took care of her when no one else would…I promised her I'd protect her and Caroline…and I failed…She's dead…Caroline's a vampire…I hurt Caroline myself…I broke every promise to her, Stefan…" Damon cried as he held his head in his hands, "She trusted me and I failed her."

"When…When did you promise her that?" Stefan asked, trying to understand.

"1993…When Mikael first made an appearance in this town, looking for Elena when she was a baby…I promised her that I'd protect her and Caroline…Caroline was only a year old…Took me 16 years, but I broke that promise." Damon said as he started wiping his tears.

"I had no idea you knew them for so long…" Stefan said, truly shocked.

"I've known her since she was four years old, Stefan…I compelled her to forget the night Elena's parents died…I thought I was keeping her safe."

Stefan was speechless, Damon was on the verge of shutting off his humanity when they both heard a gasp.

Damon looked up and heard Caroline's voice, "Stefan! Damon! She's awake!"

* * *

She heard noises all around her…Noises she couldn't really identify…It was all so overwhelming…

She heard voices…She heard crying…Was that Caroline?

She realized that she couldn't breathe…Rather, she wasn't breathing…With a gasp, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Stefan! Damon! She's awake!" She heard someone shouting…It was Caroline…What happened?

Before she could take another breath, Damon was by her side, helping her sit up. "Liz?"

"What happened?" She asked, touching her neck as she felt it a little bit stiff.

"Damon…" Stefan whispered, understanding what happened.

Caroline looked at Stefan and wiped her tears, "She's in transition…"

"Elena didn't kill her…She turned her…" Damon whispered in a mixture of shock and relief.

"She turned me?!" Liz asked in fear, "No! I don't…I can't be a…No!" She yelled in shock.

Caroline looked away and felt the anger for Elena double, she knew that Liz wouldn't turn and she tried to come to terms with the fact that she was going to lose her mother too.

"Liz, you need to drink blood. You need to, please." Damon begged as he held her face in his hands, he knew she was going to remember and he truly wanted it. He needed it…

She pulled away from him and felt shaky inside, "Why would she kill me?"

"To hurt me…" Caroline and Damon said together, Caroline thinking that her best friend had truly lost it, while Damon knew that Elena must've found the pictures of him and Liz throughout the years.

Liz just sat there in confusion as memories began to flood her brain.

* * *

"What do you mean she's going to start remembering everything? We've only ever compelled her to forget about finding out I'm a vampire." Caroline said as she and Damon sat on the porch in front of her house.

"There's a lot of things that I've made her forget…" Damon whispered to her while listening to Stefan helping Liz feed from a blood bag.

It hadn't been easy, but Caroline's begging had done the trick. Liz agreed to complete the transition…

"You've compelled her before? Was it the way you compelled me?" She asked him hesitantly, looking at him.

Damon immediately shook his head, "No…Caroline, I'm…I'm sorry for what I did…to you…I wasn't exactly…full of feelings back then." He whispered as he looked down to the ground.

Caroline stared at him, in shock, "I…I forgive you…I wasn't exactly likeable back then…"

"You still didn't deserve it…Especially from me." Damon told her.

"What does that mean? I heard you tell Stefan that you broke your promise to her…That you couldn't protect us…What did you mean?"

Damon sighed, "I've known you for a really long time, Caroline…I was the first person to know that you were coming…I was there when you took your first steps. I met your mom when she was four years old."

She didn't know what to say, she just stared at the ground and tried to process it all.

"When Mikael came to town in 1993, when he was looking for Elena, I thought he was here for me…I wanted to leave town and your mom begged me to stay…I promised her that I would keep you and her safe…And I failed. I hurt you…I let you get turned…Now she's turned…You both died on my watch." He whispered to her, seeming out of character to Caroline, but not caring. This was the Damon that he kept hidden…The Damon that disappeared when he compelled Liz.

Caroline looked at him and sighed, "Why don't I remember you?"

"After I promised that to your mom, I stayed out of your sight. I didn't want to risk you seeing me and telling anyone in town or being compelled to tell by any vampire."

"Yet you compelled me…" She whispered, feeling the sting of pain in her heart…If he had cared so much for Liz, if he had actually sworn to protect them…Why did he hurt her?

"And to this day, even if I don't show it, I regret it. I never wanted to hurt you, but when I compelled your mom to forget me, it was the night I first met Elena…When her parents died…I thought she was Katherine and the disappointment of realizing it wasn't, it broke me and I shut everything off. If I had my humanity back then, I never would've laid a finger on you."

Caroline sighed, "This is all too crazy…Even for Mystic Falls."

Damon nodded a little, "I know. I'm sorry, Caroline."

She looked at him, "That's how you knew my middle name…"

"Your mom told me your full name at her graduation, long before you were born." Damon said with a small laugh.

She smiled a little and looked at him, "Are we friends now?"

He shrugged a little, "I've always been your friend…Even if I am a total dick."

She nodded a little, "You are a dick."

"Sometimes…But I promise, from now on, I'll be your friend and I won't hurt you again." Damon said to her as he looked at her with a small smile.

Before she could respond, someone knocked Damon off the porch and threw him into a nearby tree.

Caroline watched as her mother punched Damon repeatedly, "Don't you dare promise her anything! I know better than anyone that you never keep them!"

* * *

_Playlist_

_(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult_

* * *

**A/N: Screw it. This is no longer a oneshot. It's a full story. SURPRISE! :D  
**

**I love this so much that I can't leave it as a oneshot. I will work on my other stories, I just got caught up in this and was having a bunch of fun editing one of my friend's stories! :)**

**If you want to read hers, go into my fav stories and click on The Lonely Ones by tv worshipper :) (she is amazing!)**

**Now I hope you like this! Please please please leave your reviews!**

**I love you all! **

**-WeirdOne**


	3. She Knows

Caroline and Stefan watched as Damon let Liz take out all her anger on Damon. She slapped him, punched him and shoved him harder and harder into the ground.

They were shocked that Damon just laid there and took it all in, at first Caroline was afraid for her mother, but now she saw that Damon didn't want to hurt her at all and that not only confused the hell out of her, but it warmed her heart, just a little.

After about fifteen minutes of Liz just hitting Damon and shouting incoherently, she just started to sob, her emotions began to grow out of her control.

She moved away from Damon and kept sobbing, crawling towards the porch and leaning against the post. Damon slowly sat up, his injuries healing, and went to her.

"Liz…" He sighed as he reached a hand out to put on her shoulder.

She slapped it away, "Go away! I hate you!" She shouted, her voice breaking, "You promised…You broke your promise and now we're dead…Caroline…Bill…me…We're dead…" She whispered the last part in anguish.

Damon felt the guilt consume him even further and sighed, "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you and Caroline. I told you that."

"No. You weren't protecting us! You left us! You compelled me to forget everything and believe what my father wanted me to! I was a different person! You compelled me away, Damon!" She shouted through her tears.

Stefan put a hand on Caroline's arm and led her into the house, knowing this conversation had to be between Liz and Damon. It shook him to his core that they, Damon and Liz, sounded more like a married couple rather than friends…It was disturbing.

Damon looked down, "If you didn't trust vampires, I thought you'd be safe. I thought you both would be safe. I didn't know any of this would happen, Liz."

"Yeah, you didn't know. Yet, it's your blood that turned and killed all of us." She replied in disdain.

"I didn't turn you." He said in protest.

She scoffed, "I know Elena _killed _me. She gave me an injection of your blood. She said she stole it from Meredith. She said it'd be a good joke to play on you."

Damon felt his anger for Elena rise, she had gone too far. Killing Liz and using his blood to turn her…She must've known how close they used to be…That had to be it. He took a deep breath and slowly reached out to put a hand on hers, "I'm sorry, Liz."

Liz sighed and shook her head, not knowing what to tell him.

* * *

Caroline was pacing in the house, freaking out a bit, "Okay…You had no idea about this?" She asked Stefan.

Stefan shook his head, "Not one clue. I came into town and it seemed like you and Liz were just two girls living here. I had no idea Damon even came into contact with you guys."

"He said that I was too little to remember him…Do you know how creepy that is? After everything, to find out he's known me since my mom was pregnant with me, it's disgusting." She said as she made a face, realizing how twisted all that sounded out loud.

"From what he told me and what he's saying out there, he was your protector in a way." Stefan said as he shrugged.

Caroline nodded a little, "I know…And he apologized for everything he did to me, I just still think it is super creepy."

Stefan laughed at her a bit, "Well that's natural I think."

Caroline made a face and agreed, "I need a drink." She said simply as she went into her kitchen.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh as he followed her, "You know, it's okay to forgive him."

"I have no problem forgiving him. He showed that he was sorry and that's all I need from him to forgive him. I do forgive him. We were all different people back then, so it's understandable now. I was the insecure human, you were the mysterious new guy, Elena was selfless and Damon was…a douche that compelled himself a girlfriend. We changed and I'm over it." She said with a shrug.

He gave her a look as he watched her sit on the counter, "It's okay to still feel…hurt over it…Even if you forgive him, that can still hurt."

She sighed, she was aware that Damon may be listening, but she needed to say it, "I have to get over it and stop feeling hurt. Even if Elena is different now, she still loves him and she's my best friend. So I have to accept him for her…Regardless of what he put me through, Stefan."

He came up to stand right in front of her and sighed, placing his hands on her waist, "You're too selfless."

"Well, I had a good vampire teacher to help with that." She said with a small smile as she looked at him.

He smiled and they both realized how close they were to one another, yet neither moved away…In fact, that slowly leaned in closer, their lips coming closer together…

* * *

Liz had calmed her tears when she heard Caroline…_A douche that compelled himself a girlfriend._ She looked at Damon questioningly. "What does she mean?"

Damon sighed, looking uncomfortable. "Liz…You have to understand…I was different then, not the person you grew up with. My humanity was off and I did things that I normally wouldn't do…Things I regret to this day."

She stood, her tears long since forgotten and she glared at him, her emotions were driving her crazy, but she needed an answer from him, one way or another. "What did you do, Damon?"

Damon swallowed nervously, "I need you to promise you won't try to kill me first."

She shook her head and clenched her jaw in anger, running up to him she grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a nearby tree. "What did you do to her, Damon?!" She shouted at him.

He sighed and couldn't even look her in the eye, "I used her as my own personal blood bag…I compelled her to not tell anyone and to be my girlfriend, basically." He confessed, prepared for anything.

She stared at him in shock before her hand tightened around his neck, surprisingly strong, "You forced yourself on her? You…You raped her?" She asked between clenched teeth.

Damon had no answer…He basically did…He knew she didn't want him after the one night, but he compelled her to do it over and over again…Liz had no idea how bad he felt and he didn't think that he could ever forgive himself.

His silence told her all she needed to know and in a fit of anger, of rage, she gripped the sides of his face and did the thing she saw so many vampires do to each other and snapped his neck.

She felt a small piece of satisfaction as she watched his body fall to the floor with a loud thud, with a small smirk she sped away before Stefan and Caroline could come outside to investigate.

* * *

_Playlist_

_You Gave Me A Promise - Fireflight_


	4. Angry and Thirsty

The scream filled the near empty street as Liz guzzled down every drop of blood that this innocent teenager had to offer. She felt her morals slipping away with each gulp of blood she stole from this child.

She didn't care who this was…She didn't care if she was killing him or her…She couldn't even bring herself to care that this was someone else's child. All she could think about was the alluring blood pumping through the human's veins.

Is this all she could think about now?

Anger and blood….Blood and anger…Anger and blood, blood, blood! That was all that was roaring through her mind in this second and she couldn't hate it. She knew deep down that she was supposed to hate this but she just couldn't.

A single face filled her vision as she heard the human's heartbeat cease…Damon. This was his fault.

None of this would've happened if he had just kept his promise…Now he was going to pay for ruining her life…for ruining Caroline's life…

He was going to pay with his own life, that she promised herself, as she let the teenager's body drop to the ground unceremoniously…With a smirk that could've been the devil's own, she realized who she had just killed.

She just killed sweet, innocent Matt Donovan.

* * *

"We have to find her! She's angry and she's young, we don't know what she's capable of! She could kill someone!" Caroline shouted as she trudged through the surrounding woods.

She hadn't waited for Damon to wake up, she figured he would take far too long to wake up and she'd waste time.

Caroline felt that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify even more as she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. Jumping nearly half a mile into the air, she put a hand to her chest in fright as she saw it was Stefan coming up behind her.

"Hey, Care, calm down…We'll find her." Stefan tried to reassure her as he held her hand in his.

She sighed, "I don't want her to kill someone and regret it forever like I do."

Stefan nodded a little, he could smell the scent of spilled blood in the distance and knew they were too late, he realized she hadn't caught the scent yet and sighed, "I know, but just remember, she's as strong as you…If you can get through it then so can she."

"You're saying it like she already killed someone." Caroline scoffed as she sped up her pace, letting go of his hand in the process.

Walking through the tree line, she found herself on the main road leading into Mystic Falls. Her dead heart sunk deep into her stomach when she saw the limp body lying in the middle of the road.

"Stefan!" She yelled as she ran to the body, she heard him following behind and a cry of shock and pain escaped her lips as she saw Matt's pale, lifeless face staring up at her.

Stefan froze as he watched Caroline drop to her knees and bite into her wrist, he knew that they couldn't save him…He couldn't hear his heart…Caroline didn't waver as she pressed her bleeding wrist to Matt's mouth.

She started to cry as she kept trying to get him to drink, "Matt wake up, please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Out of all the residents in Mystic Falls…Why was it him? Why did it have to be him that got caught in this?!

* * *

Damon awoke with a groan as he felt his bones click back into place, did she really snap his neck?

He sat up and looked around for any sign of her…There was none, but he had the feeling that he was being watched. Slowly he stood up and surveyed the area and froze when he saw a figure looming in the shadows.

"You gonna hide all night?" He asked sarcastically as the figure emerged and his jaw set as he saw her…_his _Liz, with her face covered in blood. "Well aren't you a messy eater."

"Don't be smart with me Damon." She sneered angrily.

He crossed his arms, "Why so angry? Is it because I compelled you or because of my…past with Caroline? I won't be apologizing anymore for either."

"Don't you even speak about Caroline. You have no right. She was just a kid and you took advantage of her." She growled at him, her eyes tinting red.

Damon raised his hands and smirked slightly, "Actually, she was the one putting the moves on me…I just couldn't resist."

With those words spoken, Liz's rage boiled over and she screamed in pure anger as she charged at him. He was quicker, of course and quickly had her in a headlock. "Sorry, Liz." He said before snapping her neck before she could fight back, "Now we're even."

Looking around to make sure no one saw them, he bent down and picked her up and carried her into the house.

She was pissed…A pissed Liz he could deal with…All he needed was time.

* * *

Caroline was pacing and running her hands through her hair, "He's dead, Stefan…I can't heal him. He's dead!" She kept repeating over and over, her shock evident.

Stefan slowly approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to calm down…We have to cover this up."

"Cover this up?! Stefan we can't cover this up! It's Matt!" She yelled at him while shoving him away.

"I know, I know, but we need to hide this…Or else it will expose your mom and the rest of us. Your mom was the one who helped us cover these things up, now we have to do it ourselves."

She shook her head and started crying, "There has to be a way to bring him back…He didn't deserve this…He was supposed to go to college and meet a nice human girl and have babies and stay away from this town…He wasn't supposed to die here and now…He can't be dead." She sobbed as, once again, her knees gave out.

If it wasn't for Stefan catching her, she would've fallen flat on the floor.

"We'll get through this…Just breathe…We'll find a way to get through this." He whispered as he held her and rocked her back and forth.

For the first time since she'd known him, she didn't believe his words.

* * *

_Playlist_

_I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace_


	5. Switch Flipped

Damon watched Liz from his spot against the window frame, waiting for her to wake. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but when was his life ever easy when it came to her?

He took a moment to glance outside and saw the sun begin to rise, no doubt would the room be illuminated in a timeframe of five minutes or less.

Hearing a gasp from the couch he had placed her on, he turned and watched her sit up and assess her surroundings, the bloodstains gone from her face. When she spotted him near the corner of the room, her jaw set in anger and he smirked and waved, knowing full well that he was adding to her anger.

With a jolt, she jumped up and was about to pounce on him when he saw her jump back and he heard the unmistakable sound of blistering skin. She cried out and jumped back into the safety of the shadows, "Damon close the curtains!"

"Why? All you're going to do is attack me once they are." Damon said with his trademark smirk in place as he stood in the sunlight's stream.

"You bastard, close the damn curtains!" Liz screeched and Damon cringed, putting on a show.

"Stop it, you're gonna make my eardrums bleed."

Liz didn't answer, she just stood in the corner and glared at him. Damon laughed, "Well if looks could kill."

* * *

Caroline sat on the ground, hugging her knees as the sun started to rise and Stefan put the shovel down, "They're going to notice he's gone…What if his mom comes back?"

"She hasn't been back in this town since Vicki died…I don't think she's coming back anytime soon." Stefan told her, trying to ease her worries even a little.

"What about Rebekah? Matt was getting close to her…Rebekah won't buy the left town act…Or the animal attack cover…She'll know, Stefan…" Caroline whispered to him, her voice sounding similar to a child.

"We'll figure something out…It's going to be okay." He said as he knelt in front of her.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's never going to be okay again…We lost Jeremy…Elena's as good as dead…Now Matt…I can't keep this up…What are we supposed to do?"

"We're going to fix this. I promise you, Caroline."

"Don't promise to fix something that is beyond repair, Stefan. Jeremy and Matt were right…They were always right. We aren't going to get out of this town alive. We're all going to die one by one until there's no one left." Caroline said as she slowly rose from her spot.

"Don't think like that." Stefan reprimanded.

"Why not? It's true. We're all just dropping like flies." Caroline said with a bitterness that was beginning to scare him.

Stefan followed her as she walked to Matt's makeshift grave and watched as she knelt down and smoothed out the bumpy, freshly covered hole. "Maybe I'm next. I would've died yesterday if you didn't stop her. You shouldn't have stopped her." She whispered under her breath.

Her words were the final straw for him, he didn't want to hear anymore, "Enough. You're not going to die. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just stop it already."

"Why me?! Huh?! You and Klaus and Tyler and even Matt, all you idiots do is look out for me when the rest of this damn town needs protection! I'm nothing, I'm nobody! I have zero potential! Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Mrs. Lockwood, Jenna, John…My parents…they didn't deserve to die! They deserved someone protecting them! And all you and everyone else can do is look out for me! And I'm sick of it!" She screamed, letting the tears from earlier stream down her face, but her voice never wavering.

Stefan stood there, taken aback for a moment before he sat beside her and whispered two words that he hoped were easing her aching heart, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Are you going to just let me sit here all day or what Damon?" Liz asked, sounding like she could make the town rain blood.

Damon crossed his arms while standing in the direct stream of the sunlight, knowing he was safe from her grabby hands, "What do you think, Liz?"

"I think you need to go burn in hell." Liz spat angrily at him, clenching her teeth.

"Now someone is mad. Get over it already, it's been nearly two years since I compelled you. A year since I hurt Caroline. There should be an expiration date on how long you can hate me."

"I just found out about all this, so pardon me if I want you dead right now."

Damon forced himself to laugh, hiding the pain her words inflicted, "Liz, I'd love to see you try." He said as he strategically stepped out of the sunlight's path.

He knew what she would do before she knew it herself, in that one moment of vulnerability, she pounced at her chance to grab him and he took full advantage of it.

As she leapt into the air, he caught her and pinned her to the floor, inches away from the sun's rays, "Well either you're really mad at me or your switch is flipped."

Liz didn't respond but instead kept trying to overpower him to no avail of course; he was much stronger than her.

"Damn it, you're just gonna get angrier after this. Sorry." He said before once again snapping her neck. He needed to get her into the cellar at the Boarding House.

He needed her to be in a nice, safe, controlled environment where she can listen to him. He'll be damned if she hated him for eternity.

Elena's wrath he can handle…Stefan's wrath he can handle…Hers is just unbearable.

* * *

_Playlist: _

_Yours To Hold - Skillet_


	6. Switches

Caroline walked home with Stefan by her side once the tears finally subsided. She didn't know what she could do anymore…The pain withered away and she found herself feeling numb in a sense. The ache in her heart stopped; replaced with rationality that would've scared her…if she cared.

There was no point in crying now. Matt was gone forever; no amount of tears would bring him back. Her mother was a vampire; no amount of screaming would reverse that. Elena turned into an entirely different, more evil, person; no amount of intervention would change her back.

In reality, there was nothing anyone could do to fix this mess her life had recently turned into. She knew this, but that didn't stop her from forming a calculated plan.

Caroline was going to help her mother in this transition period, just the way Stefan helped her when she turned. She was going to be a good vampire mentor to her mother while, without Stefan and Damon knowing, she made Elena's life a living hell before staking her in the heart.

Thinking of Matt rotting away in the ground and her mother becoming blood crazed was enough to make Caroline's _switch _"flip" and think of the way she wanted to kill her childhood best friend. The entire walk home, she imagined the way Elena would stare in horror as she pushed the stake deep into her heart, she imagined the sick pleasure she'd feel while watching the light leave Elena's eyes as the gray veins protruded from her skin.

She was yanked from her sick daydreaming when Stefan wrapped his hand around hers and she felt that spark that had been growing there for a while…Now with this rationality in her mind, she tried to figure out what it was that caused this spark.

Her mouth went dry when her clear mind thought up an explanation. She sure as hell wasn't going to share it anytime soon, she had enough messes in her life right now…Complicated feelings for her guy best friend wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now.

She stopped short when they walked into the Boarding House and saw Damon sitting on a chair with a full glass of bourbon while her mother was on the floor with her head settled in an unnatural position. She felt a certain rage bubble in her chest and she looked up at Damon and crossed her arms tight, yanking her hand from Stefan's.

"What did you do?"

Damon smirked a little, "What do you think I did? I snapped her neck because her anger got the best of her. Oh and her switch is flipped, the norm for a new vampy."

He took a gulp of his bourbon as he watched Stefan's exasperated expression, but what struck him was Caroline's annoyed one…

* * *

Elena felt all eyes on her as she slowly walked down the street toward Mystic Grille. She was just waiting for one of the idiots to come and sweep her away to a new form of _Save Elena_ bullshit.

As she walked into the establishment, she realized there was something off. Something was missing from this place today, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She shrugged it off as she walked up to the bar and compelled herself an order of chili cheese fries with a bottle of beer. She groaned under her breath when she saw little Bonnie Bennett sulk into the place, acting as if she had just witnessed a kitty get run over.

"Well, if it isn't Witchy Bitch." Elena griped as Bonnie took the seat next to her.

"I got a call from Stefan this morning, thought you should know." Bonnie whispered, sounding almost as miserable as her hair looked, Elena thought.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer, "Nothing Stefan says interests me, so, hate to break it to you, but I don't care."

Bonnie, being stupid or brave, put a hand on Elena's arm and squeezed, "You _need_ to know what happened last night."

Elena shrugged Bonnie's hand off and started picking at the fries that were just set in front of her, "I know what happened last night, Bon Bon. I turned Liz Forbes. Not that big of a deal, unless of course you're Caroline. Then somehow it is the end of the world. I'm sure she's making flow charts right now on how to handle the stress."

Bonnie's jaw tightened and the tears in her eyes showed even more, "I wasn't talking about that. Obviously he didn't tell you."

"God, then you tell me instead of wasting my damn time. What the hell happened last night, huh Bonnie?" Elena asked harshly, losing her small shred of patience.

Instead of getting answer, Bonnie just shook her head, "It's not like you'll care. Just go to hell, Elena." She sneered before storming out of the Grille, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She was stupid to think that Elena would even show some concern. She didn't deserve to know that their friend, Matt, had been killed.

She watched as Bonnie left and there was a small part of her that knew what she just did was something she may regret one day, but right now she just couldn't care less.

Looking around, she realized what was missing; Matt wasn't working today.

* * *

Testing the chains, making sure they were strong enough to hold her in place, Caroline thought over what Stefan's plan was.

He was going to somehow "Lexi" Liz into turning her switch back on, she wondered if this would be as easy as she remembered it was to turn his back on. She also wondered if Damon was going to fuck up and break Liz free the way he did to Stefan.

Looking over at a worried Damon, she knew that may not be the case. Why though? He didn't look this concerned when it was Stefan or herself in her mother's shoes. Hell he didn't even resemble this when Elena turned. Why was her mother different?

It couldn't have been just because he watched her grow up and become her best friend…Stefan was her brother, she was his best friend's daughter, Elena was supposedly the love of his life. Why was Liz special?

It was something to think about later, right now Liz was beginning to wake up.

Liz's head rolled to the side as her bones clicked into place, with a groan she opened her eyes and saw Stefan, Caroline and Damon standing in front of her.

A spark of serious rage went through her as she realized that she was in that damn dungeon Bill kept Caroline in before.

"You dumbasses really think this is gonna work? That tying me up is going to magically make me hate _him_ less?" She growled as she gestured with a sharp nod of her head to Damon.

Damon shrugged, seemingly unfazed by her words, "Well we had to do something, we couldn't have you PMSing and killing all the townsfolk, _Lizzie._"

Caroline lifted an eyebrow questioningly after Damon used the nickname while Liz growled in anger.

Stefan sighed in exasperation, this was going to be a great _Lexi-fied_ time.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy_


	7. She's Ready

"How long do you think this will take?" Caroline asked Stefan as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

It had already been close to 36 hours since they chained Liz in that dungeon. Damon had sent them away this morning, claiming that he was responsible for Liz because it was his blood that had turned her.

Stefan had refuted at first, wanting to help Caroline's mother while Caroline agreed far too quickly for Stefan's liking. Damon didn't even notice.

"There's no telling how long it'll take. She's an angry, newly turned vampire. She feels betrayed and hurt and-" Caroline interrupted him as she realized he was going into his annoying lecturing phase.

She honestly couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Stefan. She's overwhelmed with such _powerful_ emotions and the temptation of flipping the switch is _so_ enticing and it'll take time for her to come back. I know." She was hyper aware that she just sounded like a bitch and she was almost positive that Stefan took great notice and would be watching her every move from now on. But she still didn't care.

Stefan simply nodded, his jaw clenched tight, not saying a word, much to Caroline's pleasure. The way Caroline just spoke reminded him of the way he himself would talk to Lexi when his switch was off. She sounded sarcastic and bitchy which were two things Caroline never was, well at least not with him.

"Do you want to go eat something before we go back to help Damon with your Mom?" He asked, acting like what just happened wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

"Whatever, I really don't want to back. I mean…Damon seemed like he could handle it all himself, you know?" She said, covering up her slip up. The last thing she needed was to be locked up right next to her mom.

"She's your mother, Care. You have to be there to help her." Stefan said as he slowly approached her, putting his hands gently on her shoulders.

Caroline shrugged out from under his hands and gritted her teeth, "I don't care about what I have to do, Stefan. She didn't help me so why the hell should I help her?"

Stefan sighed heavily, this cementing his suspicion perfectly. Her humanity was off. She just proved to him that he was right. _'This seriously cannot be happening.' _He thought to himself, realizing his inner thoughts mimicked Caroline's perfectly.

"Okay…You have a point there…" Stefan whispered, trying to figure out what he needed to do to help her; if she even allowed him to.

"Let's just go eat something. Then we can stop by and check on the humanity-less bitch before finding the other humanity-less bitch." She said as she smirked and grabbed his car keys.

"Which bitch is which?" He asked as he followed her out of her house.

"My mom first then Elena." Caroline said with a devious smirk before running to the car and starting it, barely waiting for Stefan to climb in before driving off.

* * *

Damon groaned as he put the vervain soaked cloth down, pulling his glove off in the process, "Liz if you just comply and flip your switch back and stop being a bitch, this can be over so very soon."

"_I'm_ being a bitch?! You _compelled _me and _Caroline_. You let her die! You let _me_ die! You lied to me all this time! If anyone is a bitch here, it's _you_!" Liz snarled at him as he shook his head.

"Now that isn't the Lizzie I know." Damon said, crossing his arms as he began to pace around her.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Lizzie!" She growled through gritted teeth, fighting again against the restraints.

"No matter how hard you tug on those, you're not getting free, Honey. Sorry."

"Stop acting like you still know me. You don't Damon."

Damon crouched down in front of her and looked into her eyes, feeling the pain grow in his chest as he saw the Liz he loved was still gone. "I do know you. I know your favorite ice cream…Your favorite color…Your favorite movie…I know what pisses you off…what makes you go crazy with rage…what makes you cry. I know everything about you."

"Then you should know that I hate you right now." Liz said with pure hatred in her eyes as she glared at him.

He tried not to let it get to him but he couldn't help it, the pain in his chest became even greater. "I know…you have every right to. But…that doesn't mean you should."

"And why not?" The hatred still in her eyes but she couldn't stop herself from actually talking to him rather than insulting him like it had been the past hours.

"Because…I can't handle it. I can't handle you hating me too. I just can't." He whispered, knowing it'd bite him in the ass because her humanity was still off and she probably didn't care. No matter how much he needed her to.

Before Liz could respond, they heard the opening of the door upstairs.

"Damon?" They heard Stefan call out and for the first time, Damon was grateful for the interruption.

In a flash, Damon went upstairs, leaving Liz down there alone, to ponder what Damon just told her.

* * *

"In and out right? I don't want to be here." Caroline said as they parked in front of where the dungeon was, she didn't want to be anywhere near here. She knew that there was a chance Stefan knew her switch was flipped and he would do anything to flip it back, which is something she didn't want.

"Yeah, in and out. I just want to check in." Stefan said before he climbed out of the car.

Caroline climbed out of the car warily and rolled her eyes when she heard Damon arguing once again with her mother. When will the dude give up? Didn't he have Elena and her humanity switch problems to deal with? She gets that they were best friends back in the day but come on now.

"_Because…I can't handle it. I can't handle you hating me too. I just can't." _They both heard Damon utter and Stefan cleared his throat uncomfortably, pretending not to hear him as he called out his name.

Oh seriously? He had some feelings for Liz or what? Did he not know how to _not_ fall in love with people? Caroline thought to herself as she saw Damon approaching them, looking tired.

"No change. She's still being a raving bitch." Damon said as he crossed his arms and took note of Caroline's nonchalant behavior.

Caroline shrugged, "Well, we checked. I'm leaving now." She said before walking out of the door, leaving the brothers standing there, one in shock and the other in anger. Now that she was sure Stefan wouldn't follow her, she figured it was time to start her plan.

It was high time for Elena to begin paying for what she did to her family.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked Stefan.

"What do you think?" Stefan said, "Matt's dead and her mother is a vampire with no feelings and her best friend is the person that turned her mother. It got too much…"

"Wait…Matt's dead?" Damon asked, having not heard this bit of information.

Stefan sighed, "Yeah…Liz's first kill I'm guessing…Caroline found him…drained of blood and just lying in the street."

Damon shook his head and exhaled loudly, "Wow…So…her switch is flipped too. Do we have any girl with us that isn't without feelings? Jesus!"

Stefan shrugged, "We have to deal with this one at a time…"

"Caroline without feelings isn't gonna be a pretty thing…Her best friend killed her mom who killed her other best friend." Damon said, thinking of everything.

"Yeah I know."

Liz laughed as they walked into the room together, "You idiots."

Damon sighed, "What now?"

"You two are so stupid…Do you realize what Caroline is going to do? What her state of mind is right now? What she's actually capable of?" Liz asked, smirking as if she knew something they didn't.

Damon rolled his eyes, not taking what she said to heart, thinking she was just trying to get to them, whereas Stefan knelt in front of Liz, "What do you mean?"

Liz laughed, "I'll let you figure it out yourself."

Stefan, in a fit of desperation, held one of Liz's hands in his and practically begged, "No…Tell me…What do you think she's gonna do?"

Damon watched his brother and realized, his eyes said wonders. He looked so concerned for Caroline that it reminded him of how he surely looked when he worried about Liz…Great.

"Who started this mess? Besides Damon." Liz said, the smirk still wide on her face.

Both brothers figured it out seconds apart, "Elena…"

"Ding ding. She turned and switched _her_ humanity. She turned _me_. I killed _Matt_. If Elena hadn't done what she did; none of this would've happened. And I'm sure Caroline knows this. Just like I know the real start of this is Damon."

Stefan barely heard her last statement, he had left the house so quickly. No it wasn't because Elena was in danger; he honestly couldn't care less about that. It was that he couldn't let Caroline kill her. The guilt, of killing someone you loved dearly, would eat her away when her humanity came back and he didn't want her to feel that.

Damon scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "Big leap there. I'm surprised you did it."

"Oh shut up, like you didn't have the faintest clue that she would want to seek revenge. It's something you would do." Liz said as she, once again, tried to pull free.

* * *

"Elena!" Caroline called out, tears pouring down her face as she ran through the Boarding House, looking for her.

Elena, who had been in the basement getting a blood bag, came up the stairs and smirked, "Hey Blondie."

Caroline hiccuped, being as theatrical as she could to reel Elena in. "Matt's gone…He's dead."

In that one moment, when Elena heard those words, Caroline noticed her eyes actually show some emotion that she must've kept hidden. She saw Elena actually tear up.

"What?" Elena whispered in disbelief.

Caroline sighed, "Matt's dead…My mom…she killed him. She killed Matt and I found him…"

Caroline felt a little shocked when she saw Elena actually start to cry. Oh this was gonna be even more fun.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Stronger Than You Think - Fireflight_

_Jump - Simple Plan_


	8. Heartless

Stefan made it to the Boarding House in record time but cursed loudly when he found the house to be empty. As quickly as he could, he called Caroline's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail so he called Elena's and it rang four times before someone answered, "Elena?"

"Not exactly." Caroline answered, her coldness more than prominent now.

"Caroline don't hurt her…" Stefan said as he paced, trying to think of where she'd take Elena."

Caroline just laughed without any real emotion, "Silly…I won't hurt her. I'm just showing her what she caused." She said before she hung up on him.

* * *

"_Caroline what do you mean Matt's dead? How? Who did it?" Elena asked through her tears, finally letting out the emotions she had bottled up._

_Seeing Elena actually showing her sadness made Caroline's blood boil and before Elena could comprehend what was happening, Caroline had her pinned to the wall by her throat. "You're really going to ask how and who, Elena?!" She yelled at her, showing her anger through her true face, letting the blood pool in her eyes and her fangs show._

_Elena was gasping for air and trying to push her off but her attempts were futile, Caroline was stronger than her and she was taken by surprise. "Caroline…"_

"_YOU did this! If you hadn't been a bitch none of this would've happened." Caroline nearly growled out in Elena's ear._

"_I didn't kill Matt!" Elena protested._

_Caroline punched Elena with as much strength as she had and Elena doubled over, feeling her ribs break and slowly heal themselves. "You're that stupid." Caroline growled and then snapped Elena's neck before dragging her outside and shoving her into the car._

_She couldn't do this alone…What better person to help her teach Elena a lesson than the woman Elena killed?_

* * *

"We lost Caroline, Damon, all because of that bitch." Liz said as she kept struggling to be free of her restraints.

Damon sighed, "You don't know that. She just has her humanity off. She'll be fine."

"Doesn't it sicken you? You treated her like a daughter when she was young but without your own humanity, you didn't think twice before screwing her." Liz snarled.

"I wasn't myself, okay? You don't think I regret it all every single day now?" Damon asked her.

"I'm sure you do. I just think for that alone, you deserve to die."

"Just because I made a damn mistake? I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I failed her. I'm sorry I became the worst person to her the last days she was human. I tried to make up for that…" Damon sighed heavily, feeling the guilt gnaw away at his heart more than it already had.

Liz scoffed, "Right, I almost forgot…by trying to save her with your blood. You only made it worse by turning her into a vampire."

"She would've died!" Damon shouted at her, growing impatient.

Before Liz could yell back at him, a voice broke through, "Am I interrupting something?" Caroline asked with a smirk, having heard every word.

"Not at all. Your mom was just being her newly bitchy self." Damon said as he got a text and looked at his phone, _'Caroline has Elena. She's planning to show her what she's done. If you see her, don't let her out of your sight'_

Caroline noticed that he tensed a bit after reading the text and figured it was from Stefan. Silently, she made her way to Liz, seeing as Damon had his back to them both. Damon heard the telltale sign that Liz's restraints were being pulled and turned quickly to see Caroline smirking and attempting to pull Liz free.

Before she could even defend herself, he had her pinned against the wall, "You really think you were going to one up me?" He asked her.

She laughed in his face, "You really think I was stupid enough to think I could pull it off on my own?"

Damon stared at her in confusion for a moment before he felt hands on either sides of his head and felt his head being twisted harshly.

Hearing the snapping of his bones, Caroline laughed again and looked at her mom, "Thank you."

"Ready to deal with her?" Liz asked as she rubbed her wrists a little.

Caroline nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

_While Damon was asleep instead of watching Liz the night before, Caroline snuck in quietly, with a vial of vervain. Tiptoeing over to Damon, she smirked and injected him with it, just enough to keep him down until morning. She then went over and touched Liz on the arm, "Mom…"_

_Liz groaned a little, waking up herself when her eyes adjusted to see her daughter, "What do you want?"_

"_Aren't you angry?" Caroline asked her with her eyes clear, seemingly normal._

_Liz let her guard down and nodded, "Of course."_

"_Don't you want to do something about it?"_

"_What are you getting at?" Liz asked her, if Damon were awake, he would've realized the two women had their emotions, but it seemed it was only for the other._

"_I want to make Elena suffer. For killing you…For being responsible for Matt's death…For everything this town has gone through. It all goes back to her. It's all her fault but we're all supposed to be okay with it. I'm done being okay with every horrible thing that happens to us. She has to pay for it." Caroline said with a glint coming into her eye._

_Liz nodded, "I feel that way about Damon."_

"_Then let's do what we want. Tomorrow, I'm going to take Elena and torture and kill her. I want you to help me."_

"_How can I when dumb and dumber have me caged in here?"_

_Caroline smiled, "I'll come by after I take Elena. I need you to make sure you blab my little plan about killing Elena, Stefan will come and try to stop me. I'll already be gone. Then I'll come back here and distract or snap Damon's neck so we can get out of here, okay?"_

_Liz smiled along with her, "Okay."_

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Stefan yelled when he saw that Liz was gone and Damon was pulling himself up, holding his neck and groaning.

"They fucking snapped my neck." Damon said as he got up and looked around, "Great. How are we supposed to find them now?"

Stefan started pacing and called Elena's cell again, hoping Caroline would answer like before.

Five rings later and someone picked up, "Caroline." Stefan said; hearing muffled voices. "Hello, Stefan." Liz answered and before Stefan could say a word, Damon took the phone from him.

"Where are you?" Damon demanded.

"Aw why would I tell you that?" Liz asked, enjoying this little game.

"Lizzie…" Damon warned, "Tell me where you are now."

"I would but I'd rather just tell you that Elena isn't going to be a live for much longer." Liz said with a laugh and Stefan's eyes widened.

Damon groaned, "Damn it, you're not really gonna kill her, Liz!"

"Oh I won't…Caroline already has dibs on that." Liz said before hanging up. It took all Damon had not to throw the phone across the room.

"We have to stop them, they can't kill her." Stefan said before leaving, "I can't let Caroline kill her. And I think I know where they are."

"I thought you and her had a thing going on. And where are they going then?" Damon said as they walked out.

Stefan looked at him and sighed, "Well…yeah I guess we did…Before Liz…I think Caroline took her where we buried Matt, to make Elena realize the damage she did."

"Then why are you adamant to save Elena? I mean, I'm looking for them before Liz does something she'll regret." Damon said as he let Stefan lead the way, running after him.

Stefan let out a single laugh, "I'm doing it for that same reason. Caroline nearly lost it when she killed that man the first night she turned…Killing her best friend would probably kill her too."

"So basically…for the first time in…ever. We aren't both concerned with the same Petrova doppelgänger." Damon surmised with a small smile.

"Basically." Stefan said as they came up to where he remembered burying Matt and they both froze in shock as they saw the body of Elena Gilbert lying on the ground with her heart lying right next to her while Caroline and Liz were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Caroline smiled giddily as her and Liz climbed out of her car and Liz took liberty of dragging Elena out of the car by her hair. In a matter of seconds, Elena was awake and alert.

She tried to run, but by the time she got up, Caroline had the crowbar in her hands and hit Elena multiple times behind the knees in what seemed like milliseconds.

Elena cried out in pain as her legs broke and the two Forbes women actually relished in it. "Caroline, please…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Ha! _That's_ rich! Do you really think sorry is going to cut it with me?! I'm _not_ Bonnie! You _killed_ my mother! It's your fault Matt is _dead_! It's your fault everyone in this town is dead! It all started with you!" Caroline screamed and with each sentence completed, she'd hit Elena in different spots, her eyes growing angrier and more demented with each crack and snap of her bones.

Elena kept sobbing and screaming in pain while Liz watched, "I want to hurt her." Liz said and reached for the crowbar.

"Please…Please stop…" Elena begged, crying in pain as her bones snapped back into place only to be broken again and again.

"Why? You didn't when I begged you to." Liz said before hitting Elena hard on the back.

Caroline watched and felt that someone was coming near, "Mom we have to hurry before they get here."

"I'm over it now. You kill her." Liz said, "You're the one angry with her more than I am."

Caroline smiled widely, "Ready to die, Elena?"

Elena turned onto her back and kept crying, "Please…Caroline I'm so sorry…Please don't kill me."

She ignored her pleas and shoved her hand deep into her chest and held her heart, smiling as Elena gasped in pain, "This…is for Matt …me…my parents…and every other person that has died just so you can live."

Elena shook her head one final time before Caroline plucked her heart from her chest, all the while a smile on her face.

In the back of both their heads, they knew that one day this act alone would cripple them. But right now, as they watched Elena's body turn grey…they both felt that need for revenge dissipate just a little.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace_

_Monster - Skillet_


End file.
